The True Confessions
by CloudStrife00
Summary: A story about Tifa and Cloud and how they finally tell each other the truth.


It's one year after the team beat Sephiroth and saved the planet.After they destroyed Meteor and Sephiroth,everyone rarely saw each other again...except for Cloud and Tifa.They both felt lonely,so Cloud bought the Villa in Costa Del Sol,and they both decided to live there so they wouldn't be lonely.Cloud slowly began to open his eyes..it was morning.He looked at the clock,it was 7:30.He stayed in bed for about 5 minutes,then he looked over to the bed on the other side of the room.There,sleeping,was Tifa..."Wow....she looks so beautiful when shes sleeping...she looks like...like an angel..",Cloud thought to himself.He walked quietly over to her and slowly stroked her hair.Tifa moved a little,but she didn't wake up.Cloud tucked the blanket on her more,then slowly walked out of the room,hoping not to wake her up."I guess I'd better take a shower..",Cloud thought.He went into the bathroom,and started up the shower.He thought a lot while he was in there."I gotta tell her...I just have to tell her that I love her...but.....what if she doesn't love me?",Cloud thought," Oh man...i dunno what to do....we've only gone on that one date at the Gold Saucer..but..I don't know if she even thought as that as a real date,or just a friendly date..."He got out of the shower,and put a brown t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans on.He combed and spiked up his hair with his hair gel,then walked out of the bathroom,seeing Tifa walk out of the bedroom.She was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans on."You up?",Cloud asked."Yup!",Tifa said cheerfully and happily with a warm smile on her face."..he looks sooo handsome.",Tifa thought to herself,"But....he doesnt like me the way I love him...I just know he doesn't..he loved Aeris,and he probably always will.."While Tifa was thinking this,she looked at Cloud from the corner of her eye.He couldn't get his eyes off of her..he was staring at her!"She always looks so beautiful...nothing could make her even look the slightest bit under beauti--"Tifa looked at him,noticing he was staring."..ar--are you okay?",Tifa asked."Hu- huh?",Cloud snapped out of it,he then looked the other way,trying to hide his face which was red with embarrasment,quietly responding,"Yea...i'm ok..""He was staring at me!! Maybe he does like me...",Tifa thought to herself."Y'know Cloud...let's do something today!How about we go to the Gold Saucer?" "..to- today?",Cloud couldn't believe what he just heard.'Of course today,silly.",Tifa giggled slightly at him."O-ok..",Cloud responded."This is a good chance for me to tell her..."  
  
They got in the Buggy and drove to the North Corel tram to the Gold Saucer.On the way there,Tifa placed her head on his shoulder.Cloud was shocked a little by her doing this,but his arm shaking a little,he placed it around her.When they got there,they walked up to the entrance,with Tifa still with her head on his shoulder,and Cloud's arm still around her."Would you like a one day pass or a lifetime pass?",the clerk asked."Two one day passes,please.",Cloud said.He payed for Tifa's pass,as well as his."Awww...Cloud....thanks..you didn't have to pay...",Tifa said."It's n-no problem,T-Tifa..."Cloud said,nervously."So..what do you wanna do first?",Tifa asked."..wanna go see the chocobo races?",Cloud asked."Sure..",Tifa replied warmly.They jumped down the Chocobo tube and found a seat in the bleachers.Cloud didn't pay any attention to the race..he just continued to look at Tifa's beauty."So,Cloud,who do ya think will win?The green one or the red one? I think the green one will.",Tifa asked."Hu-huh?",Cloud snapped out of it again. "The race...who do you think will win?" "Oh..the green one...",Cloud said,turning red with embarrassment."He was staring at me again!"Tifa thought.After the race was over,they went back to the main section."So,what do you wanna do now,Tifa?",Cloud asked. "How about the gondola ride?",Tifa asked softly. "O-okay",Cloud said,nervously."This should be a good time to tell her..",Cloud thought.They got on the gondola ride,and sat next to each other."Well....here goes nothing...",Cloud thought to himself nervously."T- Tifa?" "Hm?",Tifa asked."Y-you look......b-beautiful."Cloud managed to say while looking into her eyes.Tifa was shocked...."....th-thank you..." They both closed their eyes to kiss,as they drew nearer to each other.Sadly,to their disappointment,the ride ended before they got to kiss.They both walked out of the Gold Saucer,speechless to each other.Neither of them said a word to each other as they rode home in the Buggy.They both went to sleep when they got back to the Villa.  
  
Cloud couldn't sleep.He woke up in the middle of the night,feeling no prescence.He looked at the other bed.Tifa wasn't there.He looked out of the window and saw a dark figure sitting on the beach,staring at the moon.He put on his shoes,went out to the beach,and saw that the dark figure was Tifa.He sat down next to her,speechless.He couldn't help but stare at her again."She looks so beautiful under the moonlight..the way her eyes glimmer...the way her hair shines.."Tifa then looked over at him again.Cloud then looked away quickly,embarrassed again."..y'know Cloud....that was a nice thing to say...",Tifa managed to say softly,looking at him."Cloud then looked at her,"..well...it's true..you're the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life..",Cloud was shocked by what he just said.Tifa was too."...Cloud.." "..Tifa...I have something to tell you..",Cloud said softly."...what is it?" "Tifa...I...I l-love y-you....",Cloud said.  
"..Cloud....I...I..I love you...too.." They both stared into each other's eyes.They both closed their eyes,slowly getting ready for a kiss.For the first time,the couple kissed,they finally kissed.They continued to kiss on the beach until morning.They both loved each other forever and they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End 


End file.
